yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Yuna and her friends are missing/Beginning Level 2/Marketplace escape
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends make their way to Level 2 in Princess Yuna and Jumanji. Meanwhile at the Golden Oak Library, everyone, everypony, and every creature else kept watching the video game. Princess Luna: (sighs) I hope Yuna and her friends will make it. Hiro: We will keep our hopes up, Luna, they will succeed the game if they all survive. Then, Grubber came with some beverage while he keeps watching the game. Grubber: Hey. I've brought some beverages. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Not now, Grubber. Suddenly, a bunch of bats and mosquitoes are now attacking the group followed by a couple of crocodiles. Ford Pines: Bats Attack! Stanley Pines: First bats, mosquitoes, and crocodiles, whats next!? Lloyd Garmadon: Watch out for the dangerous plants! Stanley Pines: Yep, that! And so, everyone, everypony and every creature rushed out. Back in Jumanji, they completed Level 2, The Mighty Roar. Princess Yuna: Well, we've completed Level 2, The Mighty Roar. Dipper Pines: Okay, but before we move on, I need to use the bathroom. Pound Cake: (points to one) Look, there's one. So, Dipper went to the bathroom while he still could. Pacifica Northwest: Where to next, Shelly? Shelly Oberon: Let's see. Just then, the little girl came to see the adventurers. Little Girl: Dr. Bravestone, thank goodness you're here, Jumanji needs you. Smolder Bravestone: Guys, come on. Brownie: Wait up, Guys! But little did they realize, Russel Van Pelt and his men are on the search. Soon, the little girl brought them to the basket. Little Girl: Here we are. With Yuna and her friends noticing the basket, they were curious about it. Red Beret: What's the big deal about this basket? Little Girl: What you need is in the basket. One false move, you're in a casket. Trust one another, and never blink. The missing piece is not what you think. Princess Yuna: Okay? Snowdrop: Let's go in there I'd guess. As they went in, the beating of the drums began and it scared the spooks out Huey, Dewey and Louie. Huey: Why are there beating drums!? Webby Vanderquack: Any clues, Connie? Connie Bills: Maybe the missing piece to this map is inside the basket. Princess Flurry Heart: Tell me about it. Just as Yuna opens the basket, there was a black mamba as she immediately shuts the lid. Gideon Gleeful: What is that thing, Dipper? Dipper Pines: It's a Black Mamba, and it is a highly venomous snake endemic to parts of sub-Saharan Africa. Skin color varies from grey to dark brown. Juvenile black mambas tend to be paler than adults and darken with age. It is the longest species of venomous snake indigenous to the African continent; mature specimens generally exceed 2 meters (6.6 ft) and commonly attain 3 meters (9.8 ft). Specimens of 4.3 to 4.5 meters (14.1 to 14.8 ft) have been reported. (realized what he just did) How do I know all of these animal facts?! Franklin "Mouse" Finbar: In case you don't realize, Dipper, it's your chosen personality! When Yuna opens the lid, the mamba came flying at Flurry Heart, but Dipper managed to grabbed it in mid air as he defanged the snake. Franklin "Mouse" Finbar: Dipper, defang the snake. Dipper Pines: (salutes) I'll do my best, Mouse. Mabel Pines: Be careful, Dipper. With quick thinking, Dipper removed the fangs of the black mamba and released it. Then, Yuna noticed the totems of the rhino, the elephant, the crocodile, and the monkey. Princess Yuna: I know these totems, they resembles the game pieces from the board game of Jumanji. Webby Vanderquack: I know, the rhino, the elephant, the crocodile, and the monkey. Princess Flurry Heart: And look, the missing piece of the map. Shelly Oberon: Nice, just what we're looking for. Sherman: Uh, Yuna, I think we've got company! Penny Peterson: Look! As Yuna looked out, Van Pelt and his men were on the search. Russel Van Pelt: Find me the Jewel and those Journals. Princess Yuna: (whispers) They're coming for the Journals! Run! Dipper Pines: But wait, how does he know about the Journals?! With one guess, Yuna realized who's responsible for all of this. Princess Yuna: (whispers) Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family! Smolder Bravestone: Who? Princess Yuna: The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher! Dipper Pines: They were our enemies, they must've told him about our journals. Snowdrop: That might be it. Just as Yuna had an idea, she gathered her friends as they huddles and she whispers. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225